1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting display, and more particularly, to a light emitting display which is capable of compensating for a threshold voltage of a driving switching element, and a method for driving the same.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, various flat panel displays which are small in volume and weight compared with a cathode ray tube have been developed, and a light emitting display which has a high luminous efficiency, excellent brightness, wide viewing angle and high response speed, among the flat panel displays, has been especially highlighted.
A light emitting element has a structure where a light emitting layer, which is a thin film emitting light, is disposed between a cathode electrode and an anode electrode, and a characteristic where excitons are generated in the light emitting layer by injecting electrons and holes into the light emitting layer and recombining them therein and light is emitted from the light emitting layer when the generated excitons falls to their low energy states.
The light emitting layer of the light emitting element is composed of an inorganic material or organic material, and the light emitting element is classified into an inorganic light emitting element and an organic light emitting element according to the material type of the light emitting layer.
The amount of current flowing to the light emitting element is different depending on the level of a threshold voltage of a driving transistor.
However, a deviation may occur in the threshold voltage of the driving transistor in a manufacturing process of the light emitting display, resulting in unevenness in the amount of current flowing to the light emitting element and, in turn, unevenness in brightness.